


there's parts of me i think you know

by almadeamla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadeamla/pseuds/almadeamla
Summary: Rick and Shane have some fun in the locker room after powderpuff cheerleading practice.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	there's parts of me i think you know

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk. I wrote this like 8 years ago and never posted it lmao. But Book_Wyrm demanded a bedtime story :(
> 
> Powderpuff football is when football players dress up like cheerleaders while the cheerleaders play. Rick's on the team but in my mind he's like...third string JV and never actually gets any playing time.

Shane’s lip gloss smears across Rick’s lips with every kiss. There’s a line of sweat along his collarbone and his breathing is ragged, heart pounding so hard he thinks he might explode. Shane’s lighting a fire inside him down to the bone with how he’s licking into Rick’s mouth gently, thumb rubbing around the bulge of his cock. The pert way Shane’s ass moves in his mini-skirt sure doesn’t help.

Rick’s acutely aware of the silence in the locker room . No one’s around, the rest of the team gone home after blundering their way through cheer routines while the girls took the field. Which is good, very good, because the sound of his and Shane’s kissing is thick and wet. Filthy. The acoustics of the locker room amplify every grunt and groan.

“Hold on,” Shane says, suddenly sitting up. He leaves Rick panting when he pulls back, palming at Rick one more time through the thin cotton skirt. He doesn’t say where he’s going, just flips the hair out of his face, curly brown wig starting to tilt more toward one side. Rick took his own blond bob massacre of a wig his mom found in the attic off the second powderpuff practice finished.

Shane disappears into the main part of the locker room. He reappears brandishing a dildo like a sword. It swings as he walks, blindingly pink and hulking, swaying back and forth.

“Why do you have that?” Rick asks because there’s nothing else for him to say. Other than _why would you want that_ but that’s one answer from he doesn’t need to hear. He knows that much already.

Shane shrugs, entirely unaffected. He holds the toy with both hands. “Holly left it at my house last night. I was gonna give it back.”

“She brought that to your place?” He knows his mouth is open, eyes startled and wide. “Didn’t you get mad?”

“Brother,” Shane says, shaking his head sadly, face framed by curls. “You got so much to learn.”

Rick starts to ask another question, starts to tell Shane that there are some things he has no intention of being knowledgeable of, but Shane’s on him again, kissing him, vibrator poking into his side. He kisses Shane back and tries his best not to be terrified. It’s hard when he knows there’s only one place for the dildo to go. “You down for it?” Shane blinks down at him, waggling the vibrator like a snake.

“I—what— _no_.”

Shane’s more than a little crestfallen at that.

“You’ll get your dick played with, Rick, I just thought, shit man. I told Holly I didn’t wanna do it last night ‘cause first I wanted to try it with you.”

Rick’s head starts to spin. “You want me to put that in you?” He glances at the dildo again. It’s longer than the length of the tip of his middle finger to his wrist. “Will it even fit?”

“We’ll find out.” Shane grins, and when he does his eyes seem to smile, and Rick knows he’s done for. He’ll do whatever Shane wants if he’ll just look at him like that again.

Rick nods and leans in, cups one of Shane’s cheeks gently, and their noses slot together in a perfect fit. He moves his free hand down the front of Shane’s body, palms across the uniform top stretched over Shane’s chest and across Shane’s flat belly so he can follow the V-line of his pelvis low as it goes.

Shane’s so hard he’s leaking, vibrating with excitement. He’s wet all up in front like a real girl. Or at least the way Shane’s told him girls get. Rick hasn’t had the chance to experience it yet for himself. Shane’s a good substitute, though, soaked and nearly dripping, precome smeared right through. Rick discovers Shane’s not wearing any underwear when he uses two fingers to sweep the crotch of the skirt to the side.

“We have to give these back to the cheerleaders after the game on Saturday,” he says, trying not to think about how Susanne or Caroline or Becky is going to be wearing this again in less than a week, rubbing up where he’s gotten Shane wet.

“S’not like most of ‘em haven’t been around my dick already.” The worst part about everything Shane’s just said is that Rick knows it’s true. Shane’s done all of them, nearly: worked his way to Holly after Becky and Evangeline. 

Rick always pictured the first time he got a hand up a cheerleader’s skirt going differently. Not that he’d trade it for the world now if he had the chance. Shane lubes up easy, barely moving while Rick fucks his fingers in and out, letting them catch along the rim. He wants to remember this forever—the hot clutch of Shane around his fingers and the harsh way he’s breathing in Rick’s ear.

“I’m good,” Shane grunts as Rick goes for more of the KY. “Come on.”

The dildo in his hand is an alien thing. Fat and textured almost like those silicon bouncy balls he and Shane used to pay a quarter to get out of gumball machines as kids. The realization that Shane wants this in him, that he wants _Rick_ to put it in him, blows his mind. He runs one of his lube drenched palms over it until it’s glistening.

“Okay, uh.” He motions with the vibrator vaguely toward the skirt that’s tangled halfway down Shane’s legs. “Off.”

“Yes ma’am.” Shane salutes him, pointing to the boner Rick’s sporting in his own skirt with a laugh.

Shane’s prettier naked from the waist down than Rick thought he’d be. Cock hard and slapping against his belly, skin pale at the insides of his thighs. He can see now where he’s been touching, Shane’s asshole pink and wet as the front of his skirt had been. Shane adjusts himself on the bench a little and pulls one leg further apart with a hand at the back of his knee.

A rush of something overtakes Rick. So strong he forgets how to breathe. His eyes are glued to where he’s nudging the vibrator into place. His mouth goes dry, in awe of how Shane’s shifting himself back intently, trying to get the dildo in, impatient and needy.

Rick can’t keep him waiting, watches Shane’s hole flare out wide around it, thick vibrator sliding in. Endlessly, it feels like, going and going until Shane’s ass swallows it up and all that’s left is the base. He takes a moment to memorize the face Shane’s making, eyebrows knit together in something like concentration, mouth wide, before he flips the switch.

Shane shudders and the hand he’s got in Rick’s skirt closes around his cock. “Fuck,” he says. “Oh god that’s good.”

Shane recovers after a second. Sits himself up better and yanks Rick’s skirt down enough to free his dick completely, scoots close so that he’s got his face tucked into Rick’s shoulder and both their cocks in his hand. Rick’s not sure how that can be comfortable, dildo working hard enough inside him he can feel minute vibrations along the metal bench. He doesn’t ask about it, instead he wraps his arms around Shane and clings to him, hips rocking with each pump of Shane’s hand.

Gradually his hands start sliding down Shane’s back. He doesn’t know where they’re going or what he’s doing. He’s too lost in Shane’s breathy noises and Shane’s thumb pressing hard under the head of his dick. He realizes after a few seconds that he’s grasping Shane’s ass and without thinking he digs his fingers in, not caring about the bruises he’s going to leave behind. Let Shane try and explain that to Holly. Shane’s off like a rocket in that instant, coming all over his own fist. Rick sees it happen—feels it—Shane’s come making the last few strokes extra slick.

“Inside,” Rick groans, breathless, rutting into Shane’s slippery hand. “Shane, I want—”

“Yeah,” Shane whispers, shifting to sprawl out on his back. His wig’s fallen off completely. He still looks shockingly like his mom, same lashes and same full lips.

He has to rub a thumb along Shane’s hole first, just for a second, just to feel Shane stretched so tight. Then he eases the vibrator out slowly, has to force it, almost, because Shane’s ass doesn’t seem to want to let it go. Rick squeezes the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight of that.

Without the dildo, Shane’s hole is soft and open, lube shiny and swollen at the rim. It looks so enticing, clenches once, even, like it’s inviting him on in. Rick goes for it, sliding one of Shane’s legs up onto his shoulder, shaking by the time he’s all the way inside. Shane’s sloppy and loose for him, wetter than he imagined he could be, fucked out and used. Rick comes hard, can’t help it, because he did that to Shane with something pink and sparkly and meant for girls. Comes and it’s the best feeling in the world. Better than any other orgasm before it because Shane’s here, right beneath him, talking dirty in his ear.

He slumps on top of Shane once he’s finished. He’s trembling and breathing hard. Shane holds him for a second and kisses his neck. Then he shoves Rick off him and almost sends him tumbling to the floor.

“Sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be,” Rick tells him. For all the ribbing he might do, all the times he’s teased him, he never wants Shane to be sorry for any of _that_.

Shane’s messier after sex than he was during, bits of come dripping out of him and down his fist. Rick helps wipe him down with one of the towels left to dry on the rack. He’s careful about it, tries not to put too much pressure where Shane might be sore.

They don’t until they’re back in their regular clothes. Their stained uniforms are stuffed into the very bottom of their bags. Shane picks the vibrator off the floor, takes out the batteries, and begins to wash it in the sink.

While Shane’s scrubbing at the dildo, Rick wraps his arms around him from behind. He wants to feel Shane close to him, feel the heat of Shane’s back through their shirts. “Are you still going to give it back to Holly tonight?” He asks, grinding into Shane’s ass a little. He feels brave all of a sudden. Brave enough to blow off dinner with his parents and follow Shane home.

Shane raises an eyebrow and turns his head to kiss Rick’s mouth. “She can wait another day.”


End file.
